Diario De Dias Dificiles
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: El miedo a perder tu recuerdo,mi recuerdo mas preciado,vive latiendo en mis venas,hirviendo en mi sangre, aquella endemoniada que tu reprobabas beber,aquella que despertaba a tu demonio interno,del cual huías,pero me amabas por sobre todas las cosas.


Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic sobre crepúsculo, de repente me dio un ataque de inspiración…y lo hice… adoro la película y los libros, por supuesto los personajes le pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER, una gran escritora, en fin este one shoot esta situado en una parte desde que Edward deja a bella en luna nueva…y desde allí sigue por los recuerdos, hasta que se reencuentran de nuevo, es todo lo que piensa bella y sus sentimientos…espero les guste…solo es mi primera vez escribiendo de ellos.

Pensando bajo la lluvia, veo a mi alrededor, pero veo sin ganas de ver, sin ganas de levantar la mirada, igual me fijo en que estoy sola, muy sola, como desde hace poco e venido estando, pero ya era hora de que me diera cuenta no?

Viendo hacia el cielo encapotado, viendo un final de mi vida, un capitulo cerrado, camino sin rumbo, encontrando el final de esa despedida, como olvidar que estuviste conmigo, como olvidar que estabas a mi lado, no quiero, y no puedo olvidar, el miedo a perder tu recuerdo, mi recuerdo mas preciado, vive latiendo en mis venas, hirviendo en mi sangre, aquella endemoniada que tu reprobabas beber, aquella que despertaba a tu demonio interno, del cual huías, pero, me amabas por sobre todas las cosas, pero me dijiste- te deseo mas que a tu sangre-,

. La luna refleja mi cara, la oscuridad me desorientaba, pero al mismo tiempo me proyectaba- aprendí a que estando contigo la oscuridad se iluminaba, que ya las sombras no daban terror, tu me protegías!

Comencé a alumbrar mi ser, estando contigo, y comencé a alumbrar tu ser

Perteneciéndote. Esa era mi realidad, eran mis terribles sentimientos de una vida contigo los que te hacían querer alejarte, por que decías, que podías lastimarme.

Por mucho que te intentabas apartar de mi en un principio, no lo lograbas, por mucho que imagine apartándote de mi por mi propia seguridad, no lograba hallarle el sentido, ya era muy tarde, si me alejaba de ti moriría, y te diste cuenta de eso, y también que si tu te alejabas de mi, …bueno…simplemente no podrías soportarlo, por eso te pedí en aquella lejana y casi palpable noche de bruma, que no lo hicieras…y no lo hiciste, te habías cansado de intentar alejarte de mi.´

Siempre en el lugar donde las gotas del cielo son infinitas, donde caen unas tras otras, donde la brisa empuja la mullida y verde hierba de mi magnifico lugar, de nuestra pradera, la línea de tu silueta me emboba, igual que la línea del horizonte allá a lo lejos, lejos de este risco donde estoy parada, donde me estoy balanceando, mi vestido vuela al viento, el mismo viento mueve la marea debajo de mis pies, 50 metros hasta las rocas, y otros 10 hasta la profundidad…por que así te escucho, aunque me muera moriré feliz por que siento tu voz rasposa en mi oído, siento tu amargura, tu dolor, por que me muero…pero igual me hablas y eso me hace feliz, era lo que quería, no olvidar tu voz…ese dulce y melodiosos sonido

Me encadene a la derrota, que tu no volverías, que tu ganabas, ya no podrías lastimarme estando lejos… me mantiene vagando con el deseo

De reencontrarte, alguien que no existe ni en el aire de la tierra,

Ni en mis remordimientos, tu mágica mirada…por eso podría sentirme mas culpable por dejarte, que por buscarte de nuevo.

Voy andando más despacio todavía

Viendo que perder el tiempo por ti es la única forma

Que encuentro de llorar en realidad con un fin,

Imagino tu regreso, repetidas veces una tras otra, una ilusión mejor que la anterior, tu apareciendo, en mi vida otra vez, me lanzo a la carrera para abrazarte, para besarte, no te alejas no aprietas tus labios, me estrechas mas contra ti…no quiero perder ni un segundo, por que podrías irte de nuevo…

Me hablabas…me decías palabras que han quedado grabadas a fuego en mi corazón, en mi mente, relaciono cada palabra dulce, hermosa, amenazante, de advertencia…todas las relaciono, con todo a mi alrededor, llueve sobre mi…o yo estaré en el camino de la naturaleza?...el agua helada en mi piel me quema, y gimo….cuando descubro que es lo mas cercano a tu toque que he podido encontrar…un pedazo de hielo resbalando por mi cuerpo.

Y siento el deseo de encontrar a alguien que lo calme, con calor…algo nuevo, esta a mi lado, pero tu aun bloqueas mi mente, siempre…como pueden ser tan diferentes dos personas que amo tanto?...o será que estoy confundiendo alguno de los sentimientos?

Yo soy la llama amenazadora en un incendio de rosas, y girasoles, se que puedo destruir sin querer todo lo que he querido en mi vida. Todo lo que me ha hecho vivir…

Pero estoy aquí, sin lamentarme lo que he vivido, y con ganas de lamentar lo que viviré, por que te quiero conmigo Edward, por siempre, y para siempre.

Aceptando que por un mal entendido se puede ocasionar un gran caos…

Tu sin querer vivir sin saber que yo no vivo…lejos de ti, dispuesto a acabar tu pesar, suicidándote

Yo queriendo vivir contigo por toda la eternidad, pero enterándome de que estas a punto de acabar con tu vida, dejándome sola, desolada, pensando que te encontrarías conmigo de triunfar en tu plan…

Te encuentro…te he salvado de matarnos a los dos, te he evitado cometer ese gran error…

Ahora estamos juntos, y has aceptado que no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro, y no deseas volver a dejarme sola nunca mas, miro en tus ojos y veo la seguridad y la ternura candentes que extrañe…y me siento bien, ya tenemos nuestro final feliz?

Bella Swan


End file.
